


A Butterfly Baby (STARCO)

by sickkmcr



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Heckapoo - Freeform, Queen Eclipsa - Freeform, Queen Moon, Star vs. The Forces of Evil - Freeform, Svtfoe, Tom Lucitor - Freeform, marco diaz - Freeform, river - Freeform, star butterfly - Freeform, starco, startom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickkmcr/pseuds/sickkmcr
Summary: I paced around the room, rubbing my eyes. "Marco.." I looked up, seeing him sit upon the edge of the bed. "What are we gonna do?" I asked..........After a unspeakable night, Star finds out that she's pregnant.. With Marco's baby!But she's engaged..To someone else..Will hearts be broken? Relationships formed? Or will everything go down in flames? Read to find out..





	1. Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this BEFORE season four. So, consider it an AU! I suppose.

It was our 4 year anniversary...Tom had taken me a popular well in Mewni

"Now, open your eyes." He whispered in my ear, removing his hands.

My eyes fell upon a beautiful sky full of shining stars, beneath them a large white well. "Oh! Tom!" I smiled, turning to him, grabbing his arms. "Wow.." I laughed, looking around. "I knew you'd like it." He chuckled.

"Like it?

"I love it!" I giggled, hugging him. "I told you that you would." He smiled, pecking my lips. "Come on." He pulled away, taking my hand. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see, Star." He laughed, tugging me behind him.

\- - - - - - - -

We ended up on a steep hill, where the moon was in clear view above us.

The blood moon?

I blinked, and the moon became normal once again. "Isn't it beautiful?" Tom nudged me. "Oh! Yeah..It really is." I smiled.

"Mhm." He nodded, slipping his hand into his back pocket.

"Star Butterfly.."

He pulled out a small box out, and fell onto one knee. He flipped it open, revealing a beautiful ring.

"Will you marry me?"

........

"Star!"

"Star!"

My eyes cracked open, as I sat up I rubbed my eyes. "What..what happened?"

"You fainted..after I.. proposed."

"Oh.." I stood up, wiping myself off.

"So, let's try this again." He sighed, getting back down.

"Tom--" I stopped him. "Yes?"

(a/n: I think they're 14 in the series, sorry if I'm wrong .. this is 4 years in the future.)

"I love you, alot. But we're only eighteen.."

"I thought you'd say that." He stood, staring at me.

"Please, Star..it'll work out..I promise." He took my hands.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Tom?"

"Yeah?

"Yes."

.........

"You said yes?" Marco practically yelled. "Did I stutter?" I laughed. He hugged me.

"Wow, Star." He smiled, pulling away. "I know right!" I giggled.

"I can't believe it.." He shook his head.

I giggled, "Neither can I!"

He nodded. "I'm so happy for you." He smiled wider.

"Thanks."

"So? Show me the ring!" He exclaimed. "Oh! Of course!" I stuck out my left hand, wiggling my fingers.

"It's gorgeous.." He took my hand. He gasped. "We have to celebrate!"

"Oh my gosh.." My eyes grew wide.

"YES!" I grinned.

-a day or two later-

"All the invites are sent?" I asked. "Yep!" Marco gave a thumbs up.

"Parties tonight~!" I nudged Marco. "Yeeaahh!" He laughed.

"So..it's at your house.. right?" I asked Marco. "Huh? There's no way!" He laughed. "Why not?"

"Two words, Mariposa.”

"Ohh."

"But she’s so cute!" I giggled. "A cute monster! She tried to eat my phone last week!"

"Pbthh!" I laughed. "That's adorable."

"Sure..if you say so."

"How about at Jackie's?"

He winced.

"Me and her are still...Ehh."

"Ohh, Yeah.." I looked off. "What about..Janna's house!"

"Yeah, right."

"Awe, Marco! Come on."

"Fine, her house it is."

"Yay!" I laughed.

••••••

And this was the day..Wait! No! I'm not gonna spoil the story.. ;)


	2. Am I Dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night with Marco, engaged Star realizes something, leaving her in a odd situation.

Everyone began flooding into the house. "Janna--How many people did you invite?" Marco asked. She smirked. "Just some friends." She shrugged. "Some?!" He stuck his arms out. "It's my house." She mummbled. “Whatever.." He turned back to me. "Where's Tom? Isn't he coming?'"

"No..He's dealing with 'Prince Stuff' "

"Oh..I wouldn't get it anyway." He shook his head. "Anyway..let's get this party started!" He yelled.

"Yeah!" I threw my arms up.

........

We stood in the near corner together, talking. I got alot of 'Congratulations' and hugs.What's in this anyway?" I swished the drink around in my cup. Janna peeked her head over my shoulder. “Well, Mrs. Lucitor..it's this thing called, Wine." She sarcastically added. 

"Wine?" I narrowed my eyes. "Mhmm..it's all I could find in my parents fridge." 

"Try it?" She pushed my cup up to my face. 

I sipped it. 

"You're not supposed to spit it out!" Janna exclaimed. “Ugh..I don't like it." I handed it back to her. "Come on! Don't be like that, Star." I sighed, and smiled. "You know, I'll try it one more time..I'm getting married for Mewni's sake!" I grabbed the glass, swallowing it at once. 

After a few glasses too many...

"Heey Marco!" I leaned onto him. "Star?" 

"Yep..t-that's me!" I giggled. 

"Are you..drunk?" He looked around. "Pbthh! No.." I sipped from the glass in my hand. "Woahoho.." He took it from me."I think you've had enough." 

"Oh? If you wanted..s-some you could have just told me!" I gave it to him.

"Come on--Marco..I'm get gonna married.." 

He sighed, shaking his head. 

"I'll try it."

\--------------

I had accidentally dropped the bottle on the floor. "Whoopsie.." I laughed. “I better head upstairs to get..a-to-to get a towel." I stummbled. "Oh! I'll go with you, Star." 

"Okay.." I held onto him, walking to the upstairs bathroom.

Without going into detail, Lets just say.. everything went downhill from there.

—————

I opened my eyes, to realize I wasn't in my room. "Huh?" I sat up, looking down to see my bare body. "Woah!" I tugged the blanket over myself. “Where am I?" I looked around, as my eyes fell upon.. Marco. 

"What?” I slowly closed my eyes. "Nonono.." I blinked. "We didn't-But what if we did?" I groaned. “Huh?" Marco suddenly sat up, narrowing his eyes, looking at me. "Wait-im Not wearing any clotHES-" He fell backwards, shoving a pillow onto his face, groaning. “I'm sorry Star.." I heard his muffled voice say.

I brought my knees up. “Marco?" 

"Yeah?" He replied, his face still buried in a pillow. “We will never, and I mean never speak of this."

He sighed. "Okay." 

I nodded, looking around for my clothes. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

I had gotten dressed, walking into the kitchen I saw Janna. "Oh, what's up, Star?" She was pouring some orange juice into a cup. I sighed, shrugging. "I excepted you to look happier." She laughed to herself.

"Why?" I looked up. "Oh." I slammed my head onto the counter. "Just forget it." 

"Forget it? How could I? Those noises are permanently burned into my brain." She shrugged.

"Janna!" I exclaimed. "You're not helping." 

She smiled. "I know." 

I sighed, "I'm going home." I hugged her, waving as I left.

\- - - - - - - 

I stepped into the castle, it was dead silent. "Mom?" I looked around. "Dad?" 

"Hey!" 

"Oh my gosh!" I jumped, placing a hand on my chest. "Tom!" I tried to catch my breath. “You scared me!" 

"Sorry, Star." 

"It's alright.." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. "I was looking for you." He smiled. "Oh..sorry." I shrugged. "Where were you? You wouldn't answer my calls." He began to look concerned. "Oh-I.." 

"Oh? Oh what? I saw those photos of you and Marco at that party!" 

"Tom! W-wh-What?" 

"They were on Janna's Blipage." 

"I was drunk!" I blurted out. "You had sex with him!" He screamed.

"Tom.. I'm sorry.." I gently took his arm. 

He seemed to calm down, yet pulled back. 

"Could I see your hand?" 

"Sure..?" I placed it in front of him, as he grabbed it, slipping my engagement ring off, letting it hit the ground, before I could respond, he crushed it with his foot.

"T-Tom!" I exclaimed. "Goodbye, Star."   
He turned, glaring as he made his way to the doors, slamming them behind him.

.  
.  
.   
.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Trouble In Paradise

I sat up, taking in a breath, touching my wet cheeks. "Oh, gosh." 

"Star?" I felt something push my side. "Hm?" I squinted my eyes open, sheilding them. "Janna?" I sat up. "Why am I on the ground?" I pushed up on the grass, standing. "I just came out here, and uh-You were asleep on the concrete. "Oh." I rubbed my eyes. "I bet you're tired." She nudged my arm, winking.

"AUGH! Janna!" I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going home.." I was hesitant to say. "Alright..good luck with that, cuz I got your house key!" 

"Huh? But..I have my keys." 

"Oh..Then who's keys are these?" She thought for a moment. "I'll see you, Janna-Banna." I waved, walking off.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I walked into the castle, it was cold, and quiet. I rubbed my head. "Why am I so nervous? I doubt Tom would find out..but..should I tell him?" I myself. "Nah, I don't think so." I looked up, to see Janna, sitting on the conventionally placed couch. "Oh my stars!" I jumped. "What..what are doing here?!" I asked, catching my breath. "I was bored, Marco wouldn't get out of the guest bedroom bed, so..I came here." She shrugged, as I noticed the carton of ice cream in her hands, shoving a spoon in her mouth. 

I didn't even ask. 

I sighed. "How is he?" I asked. She looked to me. "He had a pillow over his head, I think he was crying. I dunno. Hey! I found his wallet downstairs, can I have it?" 

"What? No!" 

"Darn." 

"Anyway, you should talk to him." She took another scoop of Ice-Cream. I sat beside her, sighing. "I feel horrible, Janna." I frowned.

"I wish I had never gone to that stupid party! I feel like I've betrayed Tom.." I felt tears build up. "--And Marco..He must feel horrible.." I shook my head. “What if Tom found out?" My eyes dilated. "He'd never marry me then.." My lip quivered. "Calm down, Star. He won't find out! It's not like there's pictures of it on the internet." 

I narrowed my eyes. "Hey! Don't look at me. I wouldn't do that!--to you." She held her hands up. "Thanks.." I mummbled. "I just.."

Suddenly, the doors threw upon behind me. I turned to see Tom-feeling my heart shake. “Hey, Tom!" I smiled, walking toward him. "Hey Star." He had on a huge smile. He looked past me. "Hey, Janna." 

"Sup." 

"So..Where were you last night, Babe?" He asked. I looked down. "I was at a party, that Marco threw for me." I watched his expression change. "D-Don't worry!" I shook my hands. "Nothing happened." He nodded, softly chuckling. "Alright." 

"Oh! Have you told your parents about our engagement yet?" He asked.

"Oh, Man. I haven't even thought of it!" 

He laughed. "C'mon, why don't I go with you to tell them?" He placed a hand on my back, pushing me along. I let out a breath. "Okay." I smiled. "Gosh, Tom..I can't believe it, we're getting married!" 

"I know...Star?" 

I looked to him. "Yeah?" 

"Let's get out of this place, after we get married, away from all of this. It'll be perfect." He insisted, his eyes glassy.

"Oh, Tom-" 

I was suddenly interrupted by my parents walking toward us. "Star!" My mother smiled, hugging me. "We heard you from upstairs." My dad added in. "--And..we heard a few other things." My mother displayed a bright smile.

"I can't believe it Star!" She laughed, hugging me again. "Mom..don't cry." I smiled. "River, don't you have something to say?" 

"About?" 

She sighed. "Our daughter is getting married!" 

"Ohh! Congratulations! Where's the groom?" He looked around. "Uh..Dad.." I laughed. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean the groom! Marco! Where is he?" 

I covered my mouth. "Daaad!" I groaned. 

"What?" 

"She's marrying Tom, Honey." She whispered. "Ohh!" He nodded. "You've grown up so fast, haven't you?" He looked to me.

"Yeah.." I looked up at Tom. 

"When are you planning it?" My dad asked. "June." Tom smiled. "Next month?" My mother exclaimed. 

"Mhm." 

"Wow." My mother shook her head. "My baby girl, is getting married!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

5 weeks later...

"Come on, Star!" Tom called, "You're gonna miss your dress appointment!" I walked out from the bedroom. "You know you can't come with me, right?" I tilted my head. "Aww! Why not?" He walked over to me. "Because! You're not supposed to see my dress yet." I laughed. 

"So?" He smirked. "You can wait." 

He crept behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Can I?" 

I leaned my head back. "Yes." 

He let go, leaving a kiss on my lips. "Alright, go! You don't wanna Miss your.." 

"They're adjusting my dress." I nodded. "Yeah. That." 

"Okay, I'll head home. See you later." He smiled.

I waved, walking out to the carriage. I got in, sitting alone.

I haven't talked to Marco ever since that night..

I wonder how he is..

\--------

Marco's POV: 

My phone rang, I answered it, hearing Janna's voice on the other end. "What?" 

"Have you talked to Star lately?" 

"No." 

"Why?"

"She said she wished that you could be there, while she tries on wedding dresses." 

"Oh.." 

"You should talk to her. You're being a real jerk." 

"Me? A Jerk?"

"Well, you had sex with an engaged woman." 

I groaned. "That's it..I can't face Star with this guilt, I have to do what I thought I'd never do." 

I hung up, throwing my phone on the bed.  
•  
•  
•

•  
•  
•

•  
•  
•

•  
•  
•

•  
•  
•

•  
•  
•

•  
•  
•

•  
•  
•

I have to tell Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

__"You're what?" Janna exclaimed. "I'm gonna tell Tom!"I repeated. "You realize that will ruin her engagement-Right?" She walked up behind me. I paused. "It doesn't matter..I'm gonna tell him no matter what! He needs to know." "Does he?" She slung a arm around my back. I moved her arm. "Yes." "Bye, Janna." I pulled out my dimensional scissors, opening a portal to Tom's house. I stepped in, noticing Janna was still in my house. "Go home!" I shouted, closing the portal. "Oh, Hey, Marco!" Tom stood from a chair, walking toward me. "Who were you yelling at?" He asked. "Just my friend-Janna." I shook my head. "Janna.." He repeated beneath his breath. "Tom, you might wanna sit down." "Okay..?" I sighed, rubbing my neck. "That night of the party at Janna's, Me and Star, we were drunk, and we.." I swallowed, watching his blank face. “We had sex." He was silent for a few seconds. "I said-" "I heard you, Marco.." "Get out." He stood up. "Wha-" "Marco get out-Get out." His voice grew stern. I fummbled with my scissors. "Get out of my damn house!" He yelled. "I'm trying!" I yelled, opening a portal. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I got home, face planting into my bed. I picked up my phone, and called Star. She picked up on the other end. "Hey..Marco." "I told Tom." I spat out. Suddenly, she hung up. "Star?" I looked back to my phone. I heard a knock on my door. "Oh, Man." I groaned. "Marco! What's wrong with you?!" She burst into my bedroom. "I-" "Star-Are you crying?" My expression softened. "No!" She rubbed her cheeks. "Star, I'm so sorry-" "That isn't going to fix anything! That won't save my engagement!" She frowned. "Why did you tell him?" She asked, walking toward me. "I felt so-So guilty." I stood from the bed. "Then why did we even do it in the first place?" She asked. "You weren't drunk Marco.." "That's why I feel so guilty..It wasn't right! I wish..I wish I could just get over you!" I yelled, covering my mouth. "Marco.." She began. "You..you..like me?" "No, Star..I _love you.”_


	5. Falling Apart, or Together?

"It feels like we'll always be going back and forth like this.." I began, watching a tear slip down her cheek. "We keep falling for each other, but it never works out." I shook my head.

"-And it hurts, Star."

"I'm sorry Marco-" She began, but paused. "Are you okay?" I asked without thinking, noticing her sudden expression change. She swallowed. "Yeah--I've just been getting randomly, nauseated around the evenings.." 

"Star.." I walked up to her, slipping my hands upon her warm cheeks. 

"You don't think.." 

"Oh my gosh-" Her eyes grew wide. 

"You got me pregnant!" She began to sob. "Hey! It's okay...I'm sure you aren't actually-" 

She pulled back, running into the bathroom.

"-Or maybe you could be." I said to myself. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I sat on the end of her bed, while she sat at the top, squeezing a pillow. "Marco I can't have your baby..if I'm supposed to get married soon! I don't even know how I feel!" She shoved her face into the pillow. "Star, you don't even know if you really are pregnant." 

It was like she didn't hear me.

"If I am? Then what? Tom would never marry me!" She cried. "Calm down, I'm sure he'd understand." 

"Understand?! How would you feel if..If Um-Tom got Jackie pregnant while you were engaged to her?" 

"Don't bring Jackie into this!" I yelled.

"Geez. Fine.." She blinked, pulling the blankets over her face. "Sorry, Star." I apologized. "It's fine." She replied.

It was silent.

I cleared my throat, standing up. "I'll just leave.." I began to turn around, before feeling something cold grab my hand.

"No.." She rubbed her eyes. "Stay with me." 

"Marco, I don't have anyone else.." 

"I'm-" Her voice cracked. "I'm so scared." 

"Star, please-" I began, watching tears stream down her hearts. 

"I can't stand to see you like this." I squeezed her hand, sitting back down.

"You don't have to..if you just close your eyes." 

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly feeling her lips against mine.

I closed my eyes, kissing her back.

"Star, Sweetie I-" I opened my eyes, seeing someone from the corner of my eye. 

Queen Moon.

She pulled back as I did. 

"Mom!" She yelled, her face flushed. 

"Uhhh-" She slowly closed the door.

Star sniffled, biting her lip. 

"I'm sorry." I spat out. "Don't be." She softly smiled. I felt myself blush, as I smiled back. 

"Oh, Gosh." She stood up, puking into the trashcan. 

"Do you want me to get you a Pepto or something?" 

She stood up straight. "No. Come on." She wiped her mouth, grabbing my hand.

It sort of reminded me of the old Star..

"Where are we going?" I asked, following her. "To the drug store, we're getting a pregnancy test, Diaz." 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Why didn't we just go to one in Mewni?" I asked, closing the door to my house. "Because, I don't wanna go back there. My parents will end up telling Tom's parents, and then they'll tell Tom..and he'll kill me!" 

"And that's what you're worried about?" I laughed. "Marco! Yes-Well-Agh!" She groaned.

"Where are your parents?" She asked, walking up the stairs. "Vacation." I simply replied. "Ah." 

She held the plastic bag in her hand, sighing, stopping in front of the bathroom. "Stay here." She patted my arm, closing the door behind her. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Star's POV: 

I closed the door, slipping the box out of the small bag.

"Here we go.."


	6. You’re..

I set the test upon the counter top. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of it.

5 minutes later..

KNOCK KNOCK

"Star?" Marco called out. I turned, opening the door. "Hey." He flashed a smile. "Hey." I kept a straight face. 

"Did you take the test?" He asked, stepping in. I stood in front of the counter. "M-Mhm." I nodded. 

He slipped his hands onto mine, sending a chill down my spine. "Are you gonna be okay?" He frowned. 

I looked back

"It's been long enough." 

I sighed. "Marco..could you-Could you read it?" I handed it to him, watching him take it. "Of course." He nodded, still holding one of my hands. 

He glanced down at the digital test, reading the words. 

I felt his grip loosen. "Oh..Gosh." He let out a dry laugh. "What?! What does it say?" I attempted to grab it from him. 

"You're pregnant." 

"I-I just--" I spat out, feeling my heart stop.

"Star?" He set it down, as I wrapped my arms around him, letting myself just..cry.

\- - - - - - - - - 

I paced around the room, rubbing my eyes. "Marco.." I looked up, seeing him sit upon the edge of the bed. "What are we gonna do?" I asked. "Tom is probably pissed..And now this?" I groaned, faceplanting on to the bed.

"Star!" Marco jumped up. "What?" I replied, my face shoved into the covers. "Be careful! You're pregnant." He placed a hand on my back. "Geez." I sat up. "I don't know anything about pregnancy! I slept through that class!"   
"Well, we'll learn." He smiled. "Together." He held my hand. I smiled, feeling tears form in eyes. 

Suddenly he frowned. "Are you..are you gonna get an - abortion?" He whispered. I shifted. "No." I shook my head. "I would never.." I closed my eyes for a second, letting the tears fall down my pale cheeks. "Okay. I'm glad. Part of me wants to keep.." He didn't finish. I looked to him. "Our baby."

He nodded. It almost looked like he was going to cry himself. "With Tom..I was feeling like our relationship was scarce. I loved him, but I didn't..love him." I tilted my heard toward my stomach. "My emotions are all, blahh." I stuck my tounge out. He softly laughed. "You know, I've missed this, Star."

"Being.. Ourselves. Like it used to be, when we were 14. Young and enjoying our lives like the children we were." 

"But you changed. We both did." 

"You spent your time in Mewni, with Tom."

"I spent my time at school, and awkward dates." 

"I guess that's just how it is." I sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, it's wonderful to be here with you.." 

I felt my face warm up. "That's sweet, Marco." I smiled, brushing a stray hair from my face. 

He began lean in, and so did I. 

"Oh, Gosh." I held my stomach, grasping the trash bin.

I finished puking up my last meal, and set it down. 

"I feel guilty, Star." Marco blurted out.

"Huh?" 

"For being here with you..kissing you." I raised my eyebrows. "Tom is out there, convinced that you're the love of his life..And I'm.."

"It's okay." I grasped his hand. "Things will work out-eventually. But for now..Let's just enjoy our lives.." 

"Like the children we are."


End file.
